A Love to Last
by ItalianGirl101
Summary: It is James Potter, and Lily Evans 7th, and final, year at Hogwarts. Their relationship with each other seems to be getting worse and worse. After six years, can James finally convince Lily that he is not the arrogant young boy he once was?
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Lily Evans woke up to the tap of her mother's, Sarah Evans, hand on her arm. She was very tired and the thought of getting up was very unappealing. Her mother kept shaking her arm, a tad bit too hard now.

"Lily honey, its time to get up." She heard her mother say in her soft voice.

Lily knew she needed to be up. She knew in the back of her mind that something important was happening today. But what was it? Once she started waking up a bit, and she could think a bit more clearly, it came to her…Hogwarts!

Lily's head snapped up, from her comfortable pink pillow. "Hogwarts!" she nearly shouted in her mothers face.

Her mom laughed "I know honey! Your last year of Hogwarts! Your Father and I are so proud of you." Lily smiled; her head was finally cleared from the sleepy haze she was in. It was September 1st, which meant that in two hours she would have to be at King Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express for her final year.

"Thanks Mom"

"I'm going to go downstairs with your father. Get ready fast, breakfast is almost ready." Lily nodded her head and smiled at her mother as she walked to the door to go downstairs.

Lily stretched her arms, feeling very stiff. She got up and walked to her window and opened the curtains. She looked out the window at the beautiful garden that lay in front of her window. She was going to miss this house, but she was finally going home again. It might not be the home where her mother and father live but it's the home where everyone like her lived. It's the home where she's never called a "freak" because she could do magic. It was the home where all her friends lived. It was the home that made her smile.

She looked at the clock on her wall. Shed spent 15 minutes staring out her window thinking. Thinking about how much has happened over the years. How she met her four best friends Abbie, Christine, Amaya and Lisa over the years. She thought about her teachers and her classes, and how much magic she learned from them. She thought about the guys her and her friends have flirted with and the boys her friends have dated. (She has never had a boyfriend, just waiting for Mr. Right) She thought about the Marauders; A group of 7th year boys at Hogwarts who have bugged Lily since their first year of school. And she thought of James Potter, the boy who's been asking Lily out since their 3rd year. He was arrogant, cocky and completely immature. She could not understand why girls liked him, he wasn't even that good looking…was he? She shook her head vigorously back and fourth. She couldn't think of this right now. She had to go get ready for her 7th and final year of Hogwarts.

When Lily walked out of the bathroom, she took a quick look in the mirror before going downstairs.

Her red hair flowed down to her shoulders. It was silky with a little wave. She had rosy cheeks but her skin was pale. She had a light green sweater on which matched her beautiful green eyes. The sweater was fitted tight, showing off her chest nicely. She had some blue jeans on with a new pair of white sneakers. She was a little on the shorter side about 5'4. She looked so…ordinary. She sighed then shrugged her shoulders 'what are you going to do' she thought to herself.

"Lily come down, you're going to be late!" She heard her father yell.

Lily took one last look in the mirror then yelled "Coming Dad!" She ran down the stairs, and went into the dinning room, where her parents and sister were sitting around the table. Her Father, John Evans, stood up and opened his arms. He had black hair that was slicked back. He was very tall and thin with a navy blue suit on.

Lily ran into his arms "I'm going to miss you guys."

Her father kissed her head "Were going too miss you to kiddo, but we're so proud of you!" She smiled in his arms "Thanks Daddy!"

When Lily got out of her fathers arms she sat down next to her sister. Petunia Evans was eighteen, a year older then Lily, and the exact opposite of Lily.

Petunia was tall and thin, almost too thin. Her hair was short, black and curly. Their personalities were also completely different. Lily was kind and friendly, Petunia was snobby and mean, at least that's what Lily thought. Ever since Lily got her letter showing her acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she and Petunia have been fighting. They rarely talk and when they do they mostly just throw insults at each other. Before Lily went to Hogwarts they were close, so close, but that all changed. Petunia said it was because Lily was a "freak" but Lily knew the truth, Petunia was jealous but she would never admit it. 'Oh well it didn't matter' Lily thought to herself. She tried so hard to get along with Petunia and it never worked, why try again?

But of course because Lily was well, Lily, she would try one last time, because she truly loved her sister. "Hey Petunia, I'm going to miss you when I'm gone."

She looked at Lily; no glared at Lily, and just turned her head away. Lily rolled her eyes, why did she even try? She decided to look to her mom instead.

Sarah Evans was an average sized woman, with dirty blonde hair. She had rosy cheeks just like Lily, but had brown eyes like Petunia. She was always proud of Lily no matter what. Lily could truly say that her mom "had a heart of gold."

"I'm going to miss these pancakes mom." Lily said taking a huge bite.

"Aww thanks honey! Don't worry I'll make you a huge batch when you come home on Christmas break."

"Thanks mum"

Petunia rolled her eyes, got up and walked upstairs, Lily and her parents starring at her the whole way.

Lily shook her head "What is with her?"

Her father John spoke this time "Oh hun you know your sister."

"Yeah but I never did anything to make her hate me!"

"Don't worry about her sweetheart, we'll talk to her later. Right now it's about you! You're head girl!"

Lily smiled wider now "I know!"

Her mother spoke now "Honey we're so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I worked so hard to get this!"

"We know you did!" Her father spoke proudly

"Do you have any idea who the head boy is?" Sarah asked

Lily shook her head "I don't know, but I kind of hope it's this boy Remus. He's in my house so I know him already plus he's a all around good guy"

Her mom had a twinkle in her eyes "Any chance you will…date this head boy?"

Her father frowned "I will break every bone in his body if he touches you!"

Lily laughed "No way! I don't like him like that. He's just a buddy…sort of; I don't even think he's that. Trust me mom I'm not going to date him. And dad he's a wizard I think he would win!"

Her mom frowned noting the seriousness of her voice, but her father looked relieved.

Her mom spoke "Well you have to admit, it would be the perfect love story. The head boy and head girl of the school fall in love, and live happily ever after!" They all laughed

"Trust me mom, I'm not going to date the head boy!"

After that note Lily and her parents got up from the table to headed over to Kings Cross.

Lily kissed her parent's good bye then ran strait at the wall between platforms nine and ten. She remembered how much this frightened her on her first year. She didn't know what to do. A young boy skinny boy with messy hair and glasses had to show her how to do it. He introduced himself as James Potter, a first year himself. She thought they would become great friends, but he turned out to be an arrogant toe rag. Truth be told, they hung out more in their older years then there younger, but that's only because they shared mutual friends. Lily shook her head. She didn't have time to think of James Potter right now, she was head girl!

She looked at the big steam train in front of her and smiled. She was going 'home' again! She was going 'home' for the last time. She frowned at the thought of that, but she had a whole year right? She was going to have the best year ever!

She got pulled out of her daze when she heard a girl yelling her name. She turned around to see he best friend Abbie Corbet standing behind her with an owl cage in her hand.

"Lily!" Abbie screamed

Lily dropped her trunk and ran into Abbie's arms. Abbie had dirty blonde hair that was a little shorter then shoulder length. She was taller then Lily and thin. She came off as a shyer person, if you didn't know her. She was good at getting boys, but blushed a lot. She was truly Lily's best friend.

Lily smiled "I've missed you so much!"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't write more. It's just been so hectic."

"Its okay Abb's, I understand!"

They gave each other one last hug, and then Lily grabbed her trunk. Together the girls walked arm and arm onto the train. Abbie led Lily to the booth the rest of their friends were sitting in. Abbie's stuff was already put away in the compartment.

"Lily!" her other three friends in the compartment shouted in unison.

They stood up and hugged Lily, asking about her summer, family and other basic questions.

Lily looked at her other three best friends and smiled. Christine Crimons was on the shorter side as well; just an inch or two taller then Lily. She had long blonde hair that went to her middle back. She was definitely the athletic one of the group who would tell off any boys who were bothering them.

Amaya Lasintine was tall and tan, with brown hair that went to her shoulders, and was crimped on the sides. She was practically perfect and most guys went crazy for her. But she was the only one with a steady boyfriend. She's been dating a 7th year Ravenclaw boy for about three years now. And when she wasn't snogging him she was talking about him. But no one could really blame her, if they all had boyfriends like Brett Watson, they'd talk about him too.

The last girl, and Lilys 4th room mate was Lisa Rillings , the flirt of the group. She was the one who had the confidence to go up and talk to any guy. She never was in a "steady" relationship, but it didn't bother her. She said she preferred to just date. She had caramel colored hair that went to her upper back. She was an average height and thin. She had blue eyes that contrasted well with her unique color hair.

And Lily was the pretty smart girl in the crew.

After chit-chatting for a little while on the petty things that happened over the summer Amaya spoke "Hey, hey, hey, guys" all four girl gave her her full attention. "Have any of you seen Sirius Black this morning?"

The girls shook their heads. "Why?" Abbie asked

Amaya sighed "Because Abb's, he's downright gorgeous!" all the girls laughed together then Lisa spoke

"Aren't you dating Brett?"

"Yes I am" Amaya said "And I love him. I was simply pointing out a fact!"

All the girls laughed together and spent the next 20 minutes talking about boys. Then Lily looked at her watch, it read 9:30 am. "Bloody Hell!"

"What?' all the girls asked together.

"Its 9:30!" Lily answered promptly.

Abbie looked confused "So, we won't arrive until 10:30. We have plenty of time, you know that."

Lily had a meeting with the head boy, who she still didn't know the identity of in fifteen minutes and completely forgot to share the news with her friends. She still had to change and everything. Lily hit her forehead with her hand "O man I forgot to tell you guys!"

"TELL US WHAT?" all the girls nearly shouted at her.

Lily sighed "I'm head girl." Waiting to see how her friends would react.

"Oh Mirlin!"

"Lily that's awesome!"

"Congratulation Lil's"

"You deserve it!"

All her friends seemed to be proud of her, which made Lily happy. She smiled and all the girls stood up giving a quick group hug, in honor of the good news.

Lily was the first to break away "Sorry guys I have to get into my robes for a 9:45 meeting." The girls all let go and smiled at there friend.

Lily, along with the rest of her friends, changed into their robes. They sat down; Lily looked at the clock, 9:36 am. Lily sighed with relief, good thing it only took a few minutes to change, she was just so…nervous.

Lily's friends all looked at the new badge pinned on Lily's robe. It was oval shaped with a big "H.G." printed on it. They chatted aimlessly for the next few minutes about Lily's new position and what it entailed until they heard a deep boys voice.

"Hey girls"

There heads flew around and they saw four boys standing in the entrance way of their booth. But these weren't just any boys, these were Marauder boys, and there was one in particular that Lily couldn't take her eyes off of.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Old James Potter

Chapter 2 Same Old James Potter

The boys were standing there, in the entrance with their robes on and smiling. They each looked like they had grown a little over the summer. There faces were lit up, obviously liking what they saw.

Lily was looking at one boy in particular that looked like he not only grew in height, but also grew from baby cute to…handsome.

He was definitely much taller then last year, his messy black hair sticking up in all directions. He had glasses, and a golden necklace on, with a tiny golden snitch emblem. He was tan, from the hot summer months they had. The tan made his perfect smile look especially white. He didn't have any stubble on his face, but it looked like he had been shaving a lot now. His hazel eyes were bluer then the oceans cleanest and clearest water. He had small dimples that lit up his face. Lily looked down now to his chest area, he got very muscled. He wasn't overly muscled, in the way that he looked like a lifter, just that he was fit and definitely had a six-pack under that shirt. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, was this really skinny arrogant James Potter she was starring at?

Lily looked back up and stared into his eyes almost as if there was some magnetic force pushing her to look into his eyes and only his eyes. The funny thing was he starred back.

She didn't how long she starred into his eyes, it could have been seconds, minutes maybe even days, but eventually she heard another males voice clear his throat. "Muhum!"

Lily snapped out of her daze and turned her head. The noise came from James' best friend and "brother" Sirius Black. James and Sirius weren't really related, but they have lived together since 5th year when rumor has it, Sirius' family kicked him out of his house. They were closer then brothers, you never saw one without the other. Ringleaders of their little gang.

Sirius had an amused look on his face. He was of course, as Amaya had said earlier "downright gorgeous," but that's no surprise. Sirius Black had been the 'stud' of the school, since he went through puberty in 3rd year. At age 13 Sirius could have dated a 17-year-old girl and looked prefect with her. They would have too if it wasn't so awkward. Sirius looked more like a 20-year-old young man rather then a 17-year-old boy. He had long black hair that went down below his chin. He was taller then James, but not by much. He had a little stubble on his face and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. His smile was glistening of course, against his dark skin. Unlike James, Sirius' skin was always on the tanner side. He was also very muscled; he and James had definitely been working out a lot over the summer. He was a girl magnet, and he went through girls like it was nothing. And for some reason girls always seemed to see something in him even though, in Lily's opinion, he was a flirt and a player.

"How you doing Lily?" He asked in his husky voice

Lily shrugged "Fine, yourself?"

The corners of Sirius' lips twitched up, he was fighting back a smile. He knew what Lily thought of him, she really didn't try to hide it. He found it amusing when she talked to him in that annoyed voice, most girls worshiped him, and he found the difference in Lily's behavior hilarious. "I'm pretty good," he answered smugly "Just hung out with James all summer…. obviously."

James smiled wider "Oy, me and Padfoot" Padfoot was Sirius Blacks nickname "here drove my mum crazy." Lily's eyes widened a little, even his voice was different. It was deep and …mature. The boys laughed together for a minute, until James spoke again, "What did all you girls do this summer?"

Lisa smiled "Hooked up with some guys…the usual." She stuck her tongue out and the boys laughed.

Christine smiled and said "Went on vacation with my mum!"

Amaya spoke next "Well I spent the summer with Bret and his family in his beach house."

"Really…" Sirius said, then he smiled wider, there was laughter in his eyes "What were you too crazy kids up too…hum?" the girls all laughed, and Amaya rolled her eyes "Haha" Amaya said sarcastically. "It wasn't like that you little prat." She stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

Sirius laughed "Whatever" then his face turned a bit more serious. "What did you do this summer Abb's?"

Abbie blushed at the direct question, and then smiled "I hung out with my little brother Sammy a lot." Abbie's face lit up "He's so cute! He just turned eight! I got him a sticker!"

Lily was smiling at Abbie; she did have the cutest little brother. But from the corner of her eye she noticed James frown at the mention of little brother. 'That was odd' Lily thought to herself, 'why on earth would he get sad over a conversation about Abbie's little brother?' she must have been imagining things, because before she knew it the smile was back on his face.

Sirius started laughing and both Lily and James' turned their attention back to him "Wow just what every eight year old boy wants a sticker!"

Abbie frowned "Its for his broomstick!" she said defensively. Sirius chuckled one last time "That's cool, he sounds like a cool kid Abb's." she smiled "He is."

In that moment I noticed one of the other marauders take a concerning glance at James. 'Okay am I imaging all this?' Lily thought to herself. The boy looking at James was Remus Lupin, another member of the marauders crew, and definitely Lily's favorite. He was tall, only a little shorter than James, with shaggy blonde hair that flowed onto the tips of his eyes. He was very pale, but it was weird, he didn't look naturally pale he looked sick pale. He always looked sick actually and hurt. He always had scrapes and bruises on his body. According to the other marauders he is sick, that's why he misses so many days of school, the thing is, they were the only ones who knew what he was sick with. He was Lily's favorite because he was the kindest and most genuine of all the marauders. Lily smiled then looked at his robes, she didn't see a head boy badge. 'Guess its not him' Lily thought to herself, disappointment rushed through her 'who was it?' Lily wondered.

"How bout you Evans?" Lily snapped out of her daze.

She noticed it was James who was talking to her "What did you do this summer?"

Lily had to think for a minute 'what did she do this summer?' "Umm…not too much, fought with my sister." she answered dumbly. "How bout you?"

James smiled, but this was normal, James always smiled when Lily talked to him. He's had the biggest crush on her for as long as she could remember. "Practiced my quidditch, you know getting ready to kick some serous butt as usual and I got myself some new prank equipment to scare off all the first year Slytherins. Oh and I was wondering if you would date me." Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know you want too." He said in a mocking tone.

Lily's hands started shaking. She hated when he did that! Why? Why, did he always act like an arrogant prick? He was such a stuck up jerk. Lily cursed to herself for actually thinking me might have matured a little over the summer. Lily spoke "Why are you always such a jerk?"

James looked amused "Is that a no?"

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked in a disgusted tone.

James looked confused "What I do?"

"Oh James Potter the big quidditch star, get over yourself. Your not that great!"

For one split second it looked like hurt touched his eyes "I never said I was! But it doesn't really matter Evans, cause were going to be working together a lot more!"

Lily shook her head "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

James sighed then grabbed something out of his pocket. Lily recognized it instantly as a head boy badge. Lily gasped 'How could this happen!' she thought to herself.

Lily noticed all her friend's mouths drop. Abbie spoke now "Your head boy?"

James nodded, a frustrated expression on his face.

"How!" Christine asked.

James Potter was known at Hogwarts for two reasons. First he was the captain and seeker (the most important player) on the quidditch team. Leading Gryffindor to five strait amazing seasons. They won the quidditch cup four out of the five years James played seeker. He was truly the best quidditch player Hogwarts has had in a century. The second reason (the reason why James Potter could NOT be head boy) is that he was also the biggest troublemaker Hogwarts has EVER had. He has pulled every prank, skipped tons of classes, throws parties and brings firewiskey to these parties, and he probably just about holds the world record for most detentions. How could this boy be the head boy?

He smiled "I honestly do not know. I got the letter, at first I thought it was some prank from Padfoot, but it turns out its legit…I'm head boy."

Lily's jaw dropped.

Sirius chuckled "Bloody hell mate, I don't know why people consider that junk to be a honor."

The fourth and final marauder spoke now "Well, it wont be that bad Padfoot, now James can get us out of trouble." Peter Pettigrew, was the shortest of the four by a considerable amount. He, unlike all the rest, was pudgy with no mussel. He had dirty blonde hair that was crimpy at the top. His face was red, recovering from acne most likely. He wasn't totally bad looking compared to normal boys, but when he stood up against these three he looked like well…he looked like nothing. No one could be interested in him, when they saw these three, but its not like he would get girls anyway. He's shy and can be crabby at times. Hes really awkward around girls too and never talks to anyone but the other marauders. No one knew what it was but James, Sirius and Remus seemed to like him.

Amaya and Lisa laughed. Lily, Christine and Abbie were still in shock from hearing the news of the new head boy.

"Indeed Wormtail" Remus said smiling. Wormtail was the nickname for Peter, in fact each marauder had their own nickname. Sirius as already said is Padfoot, James is Prongs, Remus is moony and Peter is Wormtail.

Sirius smiled "I suppose that's a plus, I mean with Prongs as head boy we could get away with murder!"

James looked at Sirius and laughed, "Oy mate, we already do!"

All four boys laughed and joked around with each other, thinking of different things they had done over the years. Then Lisa spoke up "I always thought you would get it Remus, no offenses James."

"None taken" James answered promptly. "We thought Moony here should have gotten it too!"

'Those names don't even make sense!' Lily thought to herself

James looked back at Lily now "So…see Evans you have to get used to having me around."

Lily stood up "I don't _have_ to do anything! Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to get to."

James pressed his lips together to hold back a laugh "Right behind you."

Lily walked out of the booth with James close behind.

While walking down the hall Lily heard Sirius say, "I think Prongs is making progress."

Everyone laughed, and Lily scowled with James following behind looking both amused and irritated at the same time.

Lily walked out of the meeting feeling a little better. She had told the prefects their days and hours they were supposed to patrol. She told them their job in leading their house and being responsible. James sat as far away from Lily as possible, which made Lily happy. She knew James wanted to sit closer to her, but didn't because he didn't want trouble during their first meeting. James stayed quite for the most part, only laughing once when Lily laid down the law about the 'No Parties in the Dorm' rule. Lily ignored him and kept talking. He was quite from them on.

As they were walking back to their booths on the train James grabbed Lily's arm "Lily wait!"

Lily pulled away instinctively "What?" she asked with a sour note in her voice.

James sighed "Look I'm…I'm" Lily thought he was about to apologize for earlier until he suddenly switched topics "Umm what time do you want to meet for patrol?"

Lily stiffened 'Too bloody proud' she thought to herself. Then she spoke softy, but strictly, like a teacher talks to student when they're too mad to scream "9 o'clock"

James nodded "Okay" then he smiled and winked "I'm looking forward to seeing you." Lily rolled her eyes then walked back to the booth with her friends.

When Lily finally got to the booth, she heard laughter, but not all girl laughs. Lily walked in to see Amaya's boyfriend Bret sitting next to the girls, holding Amaya's hand. He was cute with light brown hair, which curled just a tab on the top. He had blue eyes, nothing like James', and rosy cheeks. He had a preppy look to him, probably why he and the marauders didn't really get along. The marauders were far from preppy.

"Hey Lily" Amaya said when she looked over.

"How'd it go?" Abbie asked, looking both concerned and excited at the same time.

Lily shrugged "Pretty strait forward. We told the prefects their jobs and laid down some rules and that was the end of it."

Christine snorted, "James Potter lay down rules? That will be the day!"

Bret laughed then spoke, "Oh yeah I heard Potter was head boy. What in merlins name was Dumbledore thinking? The mans going loony I'm telling you." The girls laughed, "I'm serious" Bret spoke again louder now, "Any man who would put those bloody marauders in charge of anything is a fool."

"Oh really?" they all turned there heads to see a very mad looking Sirius Black and James Potter standing in the doorway of the girls booth.

"Is that a fact?" James glared at Bret.

Lily stood up "Hey, hey guys come on, knock it off. Were all mature here, we don't need to fight."

Bret gulped then stood up, brave boy, Lily thought to herself. I mean Bret was strong sure, but not like these boys, and Lily had a feeling this fight would not involve magic. "Yeah that's rite. I'm not bowing down to you Potter." Bret looked at Sirius "Or you, pureblood…"

Before Lily or anyone else had a chance to blink Sirius was on top of Bret punching him.

Amaya sprang up "Sirius stop!"

James was on Sirius tail, holding down Bret. The boys crashed into their booth, spilling all the pumpkin juice the girls had everywhere. The girls ran out of the booth screaming at the boys, trying to knock some sense into them. In a matter of seconds, Remus and Peter were at the door followed by three Ravenclaw seventh years, Bret's friends. It became a full war. One of the Ravenclaw boys that Lily recognized as Michael Current flew on top of James and kicked him; Lily yelled, "Knock it off!" James stood up and punched Michael strait in the face. Remus was their now beating on a Ravenclaw boy that Lily thought was named Greg, but she couldn't be sure. Peter seemed to be fighting off the smallest boy pretty well. As for Lily and the girls they were screaming, "Stop. Knock it off. Please. Come on guys!" Sirius was still pumbling Bret, blood spilling, boys screaming and yelling in pain. It was a battle. People were sticking their heads out their booths and making bets. A few younger boys from the houses tried running out to fight, but Lily showed them her head girl badge "Get back in your booths, all of you!" They listened but scowled on the way. Finally after a good five minutes of fighting, two professors ran through the hall.

"IMOBULUS" one of the professors shouted and all the boys were frozen still in place, trying to get up but struggling. Lily and her friends looked at each other. They all looked terrified and relieved at the same time. Amaya had tears rolling down her cheeks, Sirius had definitely beaten Bret, he needed to go to the infirmary and soon. In fact they all looked rather beat up.

The professors looked to the girls "Get out of here. Go!"

The girls turned around willingly, still to shocked to speak. As they were turning Lily took one last glance at the boys, her green eyes met James' hazel and she knew he was in pain and for some reason she couldn't figure out, she felt bad.


End file.
